The New group
by Hanyouchild13
Summary: just read it. I suck at summarys. flames welcome. rating will go up, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the meeting

' Why the hell are these people chasing me!' A girl who was being chased by three men said. She was running down some ally she didn't even recognize. Behind she could hear 'get back' one would say the other two would say ' give us the necklace'. She ran faster trying to out run them her long brown hair and baggy clothes slowing her down. Her golden-brown eyes that were hidden under her hat so she could barley see where she was going. 'Why me' she asked herself. She looked behind her and saw that they were catching up and picked up pace.

"I'm hungry," said an obviously hungry Goku. "Shut it you baka monkey." Gojyo said to goku. "Make me you Hentai kappa." Goku replied. The started fighting again

Sanzo was getting fed up with both there bickering. He grabbed his pistol and shot a bullet into the air. "Will you two stop it our I'll shoot you myself." "He started it." they both replied. "Stop that."

"Well looks like it's going to be another beautiful day." Hakkai thought aloud.

Goku got fed up with Gojyo so he walked in front of the group. When he was about to turn the corner something ran into him at the speed of light.

"Oof" Goku said as he fell to the ground because of the impact. "Ow." both said. "Hey watch were you're going next time!" Goku shouted at the person who ran into him. He went to look up at who ran into him. 'It's a girl' he thought looking at her. She looked up at him, and their golden-brown eyes met. They just sat there and stared at each other for a while.

She broke their trance when she heard footsteps behind her. She muttered a quick 'sorry' grabbed her hat, got and ran right past him and down the ally. Not to long after he saw three guys going in the same direction she ran away in. He just stared at their retreating forms. He got up and dusted himself off. When he looked at the spot that girl was just sitting, and something caught his eye. It was a golden locket. 'She must of have dropped it when she ran into me' Goku thought. He looked in the direction that the girl ran in.

He didn't know why but he pocketed the locket and ran in that direction. He told his friends that he would see them at the inn. 'I don't know why but I think I should go after her' he thought as he ran.

'Crap, now they're defiantly going to get me' she thought to herself as she ran. "Shit" she said aloud because right in front of her was a dead end.

"Well, looks like we caught you." A guy said who I suspected was the leader of their group said to her.

"Now that we got you cornered, you can just hand over the necklace and you won't get hurt," another one said. " How about no." I told them, with a smirk on my face.

"Then we'll have to come over there and take it by force." The leader said. "The boss said we could have a little fun with this one when we were done with her." another said. Hunger in his eyes.

She panicked she didn't know where to go. 'Oh great I'm going to get killed, and raped over a fucking necklace.' she thought bitterly to herself. When she looked in front of her, she saw that they were getting closer. The leader grabbed her hair; painfully I might add, and picked her up and forced her up against the wall.

'Hell no!' she thought to herself as she kneed him right were it hurts. He doubled over in pain. "You'll regret doing that." he grabbed a knife and tried to cut her but only cut a little bit of her arm, they picked her up by her hair, again, and threw her to the ground. 'What are these guys obsession with my hair?' I thought as they picked me up.

I waited for the impacted to come, but it never came. All I felt were two arms wrap themselves around her waist. I looked up to see golden-brown eyes starring back at me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the rescue

She was pressed up against a hard chest. She had to strain her neck to see whom it was who saved her. "Are you ok." He whispered in her ear. His hot breathe causing a shiver to run down her spin. She nodded her head replying to his question.

"Hey," he shouted at them, "what do you think you're doing to her." "What ever we want to, now give her back to us." The leader said. They all snickered at this.

"Ya give her back to us, and no one will get hurt." another idiot said. "Nah," my rescuer replied, "You're probably all bark and no bite." he replied with a smirk.

''Oh you think your so tuff then why don't you come and get use then" One challenged him.

"You've got two legs and a heartbeat what's stopping you" he replied. The others growled and advanced towards us.

He put me down gently against the wall. "Stay here and don't move, I'll take care of them." he told me. I nodded my head. He got up and turned around so that his back would be facing me. He put his hand behind his back and I saw a bright light form in his hands, then a stick appeared. The leader signaled a guy to get him. He jumped over him kicked him in the head. Then landed perfectly. The other guy fell to the floor.

"Is that all you got?" he asked him yawning to show he was bored, a challenging look in his eyes.

The other guy just growled and advances toward him. My rescuer grabbed that stick thingy that I saw him materialize, and whacked him in the head; very hard from how hard he fell down.

The other two just stared at him and the lifeless bodies on the floor. Another guy ran after him. He was taken care of within a few seconds.

"Well looks like I'm done here." Goku announced. "Hahahaha…not over yet" a voice said. Goku turned around to see that girl struggling to get out of the guys arms.

'There's always one of these idiots.' Goku thought to himself, mentally sighing.

"You wouldn't hurt the one you're trying to protect." he said, confident that he wasn't going to get hurt.

"Yo," the girl started, " I swear if you're wasn't any bigger it would explode,' she said she smiled at the next part, 'and besides just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak and defenseless." She stated and to prove her point she jabbed him in the stomach, and grabbed the knife that he had pressed against her neck and flipped him over her shoulder.

'She is pretty strong.' Goku thought very impressed at what he saw.

As the guy was getting up to grab her, she round housed- kicked him. But he saw that coming and he grabbed her foot that was aimed at his head. I was about to jump in to help her, when I saw that smirk that she had; so I stayed out.

"Looks like I got you." the guy smirked. "No," I started " but you should never let your guard down to girls and I'm no exception." With that said she threw her other leg and hit his head making him fall and let her go tumbling to the ground. He recovered quickly; he got up and ran quickly out of the ally.

I just stared at the girl who beat the crap out of this guy, as she tried to stand up.

I examined the girl that was sitting on the ground in front of me had golden-brown eyes that were hidden under a hat, which had been knocked off when she was attacked. Long chestnut-brown hair that went to about her mid-back that was naturally messy. Her bangs covered most of a power limiter on her forehead. She was pale in complexion. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt. A tiger tooth and crystal necklace. Tan cargo pants with black combat boots. The ends of her pants tucked into the top of her boots. She was slim. Her wrists had black bands. Her hand was covering up some type of scratch; so I couldn't see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 getting to know each other

'Why is he staring at me?' I thought to myself, 'it's making me nervous.' I thought felling my face grow hot under his intense gaze.

I try to get up form my position on the floor, but fell as soon as I got up because of the pain that went through one of my ankle; so I fell back down.

"Need any help?" he asked me. "No," I replied, "I don't need any help." I tried to help prove my point so I tried to stand up. Tried being the key word. I fell right back down.

'She doesn't like other people helping her.' Goku thought to himself. I watched her as she tried to get up. I laughed at her sad attempted to get off the ground.

"Hey what are you laughing at." She yelled at me. "Nothing much." he replied with a taunting smirk on his face. " Oh just Urasie you Jai bai." "No mak…. HEY WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" He yelled at her. "You heard me I called you a jai bai because you are one." " Why you little piece of…." He started but never finished.

He noticed something red dripping down her arm. "Hey are you ok?" Goku asked her. "Yes." she replied a little bit confused because he was just yelling at her a moment ago, but then followed to were his eyes were looking. "Just a scratch." she told him, but he new she was lying through her teeth. "Let me see it." he told her. She shook her head, and started to crawl back feeling for the wall she found it and she used it as support to stand up.

"Let me see it." He said a little more firmer then before, it sounded more like of a command. He started to walk towards her.

She was literally backed up into a corner, and she had no chance of escaping. 'Great I'm the person who gets backed up in to a corner literally.' I thought bitterly to myself. I look up to see his eyes staring right back at me. He had each of his arms on the side of my head so I couldn't escape. He took my arm that was bleeding and took off the hand that was covering the wound and looked at it.

'Dang that isn't a scratch.' Goku told himself mentally cringing at what it looked like. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Just a scratch." he repeated, with that stupid smirk still on his face. " Yep, just a scratch." I said to him.

"Come on." he said letting his arms fall. "What" I asked wondering if I wasn't hearing right. "Come on." he repeated pulling my good arm foreword.

'Does this guy have short memory loss or something, I can't walk,' I thought, 'but I can let him know that.'

He was a little ways ahead of me. I walked forward a little but fell after a few steps. He turned around and saw me on the floor. He sighed and picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way through the ally and onto that street, but not without a struggle.


	4. Chapter 4

I know i forgot to put the disclaimer on this story and now i'm going to put it on. I know my grammer sucks too, but please just ignore it.-Hanyouchild13

Disclaimer- I don't own Saiyuki. But I DO OWN my own charactor Katana , my friends own the others.

* * *

Chapter 4 meet the Sanzo party 

Katana's POV

I gave up struggling a while ago. It felt kind of strange being carrie, all the people were staring at me. I hate people staring at me; it brings _too_ _much_ attention to me. No exception to those bunch of guys in the corner looking at me like a piece of meat. I tense up under their gaze, it creeps me out allot.

Goku's POV

Dang she out up a big fight with me carrying her. I feel her tense up. I look down to see her looking at some guys looking at her. They were drunk. I was obvious I could smell the sake all over them. I hold her a little tighter kind of telling her that they can't hurt her. 'It worked' I thought triumphantly, but only a little bit. I stare at them and start to growl.

End point of view

'What's that rumbling noise?' I asked myself, 'it sounds kind of like a grow?' I look up to see the guy growling at the men who were creeping me out. They immediately avert their gazes somewhere else.

"Thanks they were kind of creeping me out." I told him. "No problem, I saw that they were obviously drunk though." He informed me.

I look up at him and smiled at him to thank him, but instead, the sun reflecting off a golden object blinded me. I cover my eyes to see….'A POWER LIMITER JUST LIKE MINE!' You surely you don't see those things anymore.

"Excuse me not to sound rude, but are you a heretic?" I asked him curiously. He looked solemnly for a second but he answered solemnly. "Yes I am." he said with a small frown on his face. "COOL!" I shouted. He stared at me like I grew two heads. I suspected that he's been looked down upon as a heretic. " I'm Katana the heretic," I told him with a smile on my face. "What kind are you?" I asked him. He seemed to brighten up a bit when I said I was a heretic too. "I'm Son Goku aheretic too." "How old are you?" I asked him. "Well aren't you a little nosey." He replied with a laugh. "Sorry," I replied scratching my head, "my friends say the same thing." I told him sounding a little sad. "I'm probably older then you." He said. "So, your point is." I said to him. He smiled, "I'm about 18 years old." He told me. I laughed. "That isn't old," I told him, "I'm 17 years give or take 500 years." I said waving my hand like it was nothing. He looked at me again as if I had grown two heads. "That's strange," he started, "if you count those years I'm 518." "Damn it you're still one year older then me." I said. We just sat there in silence, occupied with our own thoughts.

'I can't help but think he's familiar.' I thought. 'He's only a year older then me, I might know him.' I thought. 'But yet again, I don't remember much of my past.' I thought. My thoughts were cut short by a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked me. "No." was my replied, but it was obvious that I was. He kept on walking. I feel asleep at some point in time. against my own will.

Wake up." someone, said shaking me a little. "Five more minutes mom." I said smacking the air. "Wake up." this time the voice was laughing at me. I grunted in reply. I opened one eye to see who it was. "Wake up, I need to change the bandages." He told me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him. "About three hours." He told me. "Sit up I need to change the bandages that you have on your arm and ankle." He said. I nod and he left. He came back with a basin filled with water and bandages. He came over to me and gently took off the bandages on my ankle and arm so as not to hurt them even more then they did. When he got the bandages on my ankle off; I took a look.

'What the heck, I didn't know it was that bad.' I thought.

"How did you bang up your foot that bad." He inquired. I shrugged, "It could have been from when that guy grabbed my foot," I told him, "or when I ran into you." I said looking at him accusingly. He smiled as if saying, I-didn't-do anything.

"Let me see your arm." He told me. "Why?" I asked. "Your arm got a pretty bad cut on it." I nodded my head and handed it to him. He looked at it, the cut reopened. That's a pretty bad cut.

'Damn when I see that guy again I swear he's dead.' I thought, plans already forming in my head, very gruesome plans at that. I let an evil smirk cross my face.

Goku's thoughts were along the same lines as Katana's. 'This guy had no conscious,' He thought. 'When I see him again, I'll kill him.' He thought. 'I have to know why they were after her first though.' He thought.

"So why were those people after you?" He asked me. "They weren't after me, they were after my necklace." I told him. An out of habit I went to grab my necklace, but it wasn't there. I look frantically around for it, but couldn't find it.

'Were is it, they better not have got it.' I thought still looking around for it.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. "My necklace, I can't find it." I told him still looking for it. "Oh," he said, "wait," He took something out of his pocket. "Is this it?" He said holding out my necklace, " you dropped it when you ran into me."

I took it from him and immediately put it around my neck. "Thanks for returning it." I said to him. I heard footsteps coming to the door.

I look in that direction. "Someone is coming this way." I told him. "Huh." was his answer.

I was unable to answer, because the door flew open. Reliving a guy with crimson eyes and hair. He also had a cigarette in his mouth.

'Ewwww smoking is a bad habit.' I thought. My face twisted in disgust.

"Goku do you have anymore bandages." he asked. Goku nodded his head and got up to get them. The guy looked at me.

'What do we have here,' the guy thought to himself. 'A very pretty girl.' he thought looking her up and down. 'I'll have some fun with this one.' He thought, ideas already forming in his sick mind.

"Hello my name is Gojyo." the guy said to me. He walked towards the bed I was on. "Katana.' I told him holding my hand out for him to shake. "Now what would a beautiful lady like yourself be doing here." He flirted. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "What are you doing here?" He repeated. "Oh," I said, "that guy named Goku is helping me." I said hoping to get him to go away.

Goku came back with the bandages, and saw Gojyo flirting with Katana. Something boiled up inside of him, but he didn't know what it was. He shook it off and walked back in.

"Here you go Gojyo." Goku said pretending like he never saw a thing. "Thanks Goku." Gojyo replied. With that said Gojyo left.

Goku just glared at me. 'What did I do wrong?' I thought. Goku just walked away. "Hey Goku what did I do wrong?" I asked. He just glanced at me and walked away carrying the water and my old bandages. 'What did I do wrong.' I thought. I get up to stop him but fall. Luckily he was there to catch me again. He picked me up and put me back on the bed without says a word to me at all. " Hey Goku that guy Gojyo is he always so pathetic when he tries to flirt." I inquired. Goku seemed to laugh at this. "No, he actually gets almost every girl he flirts with." Goku said chuckling a little bit. I laughed too.

'Well at least he's talking to me again.' I thought. We sat in silence after that, until we heard shouting from another room.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I inquired. "I don't know" Goku said, "how the hell am I supposed to know?" he said in the defensive. "I want to go check it out." I told him.

I got up off the bed and tried to walk. Tried being the key word. I immediately fell back down. But yet again Goku caught me.

"Need a hand." he asked with that amused smirk on again.

'God this guys a smirking freak, I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face one day.' I thought.

"I might. " I said with a smirk equal to his. He picked me up bridal style and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 meet Kai

We followed the noise and stopped at what I assume was Gojyo's door. We open the door to see a girl with pitch-black hair, droopy purple eyes, and a purple tank top with a black skirt, a spiked choker, and big boots. Two sais and a ki at her side along with gloved on her hands. She was screaming a Gojyo who was cowering in the corner.

I mentally laughed at this picture in front of me. The girl was swinging her Sais in the air like she was about to strike Gojyo. It was defiantly a funny sight to watch. From the look Goku had on his face I saw that he thought it was funny to.

'I know her from somewhere, " I thought. "Oh my god is that you Kai." I exclaimed. "WHAT!" she shouted. She looked at me. "KATANA," she said surprised to see me, " is that really you?" She asked not believing her eyes. "No I'm a purple hippopotamus with commitment issues." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Yep that's you Kat," Kai said laughing a little bit. "Same old sarcastic self that I missed oh so very much."

Goku put me down in a chair. "Thanks" I told him with a smile. He smiled in return.

'Those two are good for each other,' Kai thought to herself. 'Kat is just too naïve to notice that.' She looked at Goku and Katana. 'I know I'll play match-maker.' She thought with an evil smirk on her face. "She noticed Katana staring at her and put her smile back on.

"Hey Kai," Katana asked. "What happened to Sam a Megumi I thought they were with you?" "They left to go find you," Kai told her. "Where did you go anyway?" kai asked. "I went to go west, the three aspects told me to when the found me with you guys," Katana told kai. "You guys were supposed to come and help, but I forgot to tell you."

The guys just starred at the reunited friends. "Wait you two know each other." Gojyo and Goku asked them. "Yep." kai and Katana said together.

Before they could explain how they new each other the door flew open. Relieving a man in priest robes, blonde hair and droopy purple eyes. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. He looked kind of like Kai if you really looked at it. Followed by a man with kind of spiky brown hair and green eyes. He had a kind smile on his face, and had a monical on his right eye. He had a small dragon on his shoulder it was white.

"Sanzo didn't you ever learn to knock." Gojyo said. The Known as Sanzo just glared.

"Sanzo" Kai said kind of astonished, "the Sanzo". Sanzo looked at her. "Oh shit," he started," its you." Kai got up and gave Sanzo a big hug. "Big brother."

"Big brother." Everyone said together. "Sadly she's my little sister." Sanzo replied. Everyone looked at the two. I just cracked up looking at Sanzo's reaction. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Meow." we heard from behind the last guy. We turned to look. It was a cat with not one but two tails, it had black strips and over its tan fur.

"KIRARA." I shouted. The cat meowed and jumped into my arms. Everyone just stared at me. "What it's just my cat." I told them.

"Kirara," kai said the cat jumped out of my arms and ran over to kai. The cat jumped in to her arms. "I've missed you Kirara."

"Well the cat problem was solved why don't we introduce ourselves." The unnamed guy said. " I'm Hakkai."

"I'm katana," I introduce myself. "This is Kai." I said pointing to kai. "And this is my cat Kirara," I said pointing to Kirara.

The guys went next. "Goku" "Gojyo" "Sanzo"

"Ok people I know we all love my room and all but would you please leave NOW." Gojyo shouted.

Goku went to pick up Katana and left the room. Sanzo and Hakkai left after that.

Gojyo just went to where Kai was, grabbed her foot and bandaged it. He picked up the extra blanket and pillow on the floor set it up.

"You get the bed." He told me. I just nodded my head. "Oyasumi" I said to him. He muttered a quick good night and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 kidnapped

"So how do you know her?" goku asked. "She was an old friend of mine she's a goddess who freed me from my 500 years of imprisonment." I told him. "What were you imprisoned for," He asked.

I just shrugged. "That's the bad part I don't really remember." I told him. "But all I know is that my locket is the key." I told him but finished as we got to the door to Goku's room.

We entered the room. "Ok I know you might not trust me that much but I know you probably don't want the floor and neither do I so we will have to share the bed." He told me.

I looked up at him to see him blushing. 'He looks so cute when he blushes.' I thought. "I trust you enough" I told him with a smile.

She's blushing to. She looks innocent when she blushes. 'Well at least she trusts me enough.' I thought.

He brought me over to the bed and laid me down. He got in on his side.

"Good night," he told me. "Good night" I replied with a yawn.

In the middle of the night Kai woke up do to a noise that she keep hearing. It sounded like a noise of someone being dragged away. She got up to see Kirara sitting in front of her with Katana's locket around her neck.

"Kirara what happened to Kat." I asked her. The cat just meowed and walked away. Kai got up to follow her.

She followed the cat all the way to the room katana was in. She walked in to see that katana was gone.

Just minutes before, katana woke up do to the fact that she was hearing noises outside. She kept hearing talking. She tried to drown them out but the was futile. She got only to see that she couldn't something was holding her down. She looked down to see Goku's arm draped around her waist.

'Ok can't go anywhere with Goku's arm around my waist.' Katana thought blushing. 'First objective get Goku's arm off.' I thought. I gently took Goku's arm off from around my waist. I put it down on the bed and slid off. I quietly walk to the door and look back to see if he woke up. He didn't wake up. She opened the door and left making sure not to slam the door.

She walked down the dark hallway and heard a noise right behind her. She turned around to fin that was only Kirara.

"Oh god Kirara you scared me." Katana said. Katana felt a shiver go up her spin and took her necklace off and put it on Kirara. "Kirara go to Kai and give this to her." Katana told Kirara. The cat meowed and left.

Katana got up but. "We got you." A voice said in her ear. That's the last thing she heard as her world was consumed in darkness.


	7. the rest of the gang

Chapter 7 the rescued 

"Goku wake up," kai said trying for the 20th time to wake him up. "Wake up I can't find Kat!" kai yelled at him. "No she isn't she's right…WHERE THE HELL IS SHE." Goku screamed. "I don't know but she left her locket with Kirara," Kai said. "I also woke up to the sound of people dragging something away, that could have been Katana."

They were in deep thought for a while, until the came to the brilliant deduction. " Katana was kidnapped."

with katana

"What the hell happened" Katana said as she was waking up.

"Looks like she lives." Someone said. Katana finally registered that she want with Kai. She tried to move her hands. She found she couldn't, her hands were tied behind her back.

"Who the hell are you people." Katana shouted. "Your worst nightmare." One said. They all sniggered at this. 'Oh brother.' I thought to myself.

"Oh boy that's so cheesy," I told them. "All the people who said that I keep their memory alive in my head by dancing on there tombstones." I told them.

"Looks like she's got some fire in her boys." One guy said. "That boy wouldn't let us get her the first time, but we got you now.'' Another said.

"You were those drunken perverts that keep looking at me." I shouted.

"Looks like she remembers us." The lights came on, and what do you know it was those three numb nuts.

"Ahhhhhhhh…It's ugly." I shouted. The snarled and advanced towards me.

"Wait," I said. "Can I say one thing before you kill me." "Fine but only one thing." A guy said.

I was about to a comment back when I saw something flash in the corner of my eye.

I smirk and say "Think fast." I told them. "What" the said confused. "I said think fast.'' I repeated.

It was to late. Someone shoots at my ropes and my hands are free, and another shot killed the guy in front of me.

"DIE YOU TWO TON FAGGOTS.'' Someone shouts. "Sam," someone said exasperatingly. "Please don't be so violent." Another voice.

I immediately jump up and kick the guy in front of me. A light forms in front of me and I grab it.

"Nice to see you guys again." Katana told the newcomers. "Hey guys I call the ugly one." Katana said. "Fine by us." The others said.

"I sense Katana this way." Kai said pointing in front of her to a warehouse. Goku nodded they ran in that direction.

"Hey guys what should we do with these guys." Katana asked getting her weapon ready. Another dozen of demons came their way.

" I think we should punch their faces in." Sam said getting her axe ready. They all looked at Megumi. "I agree with Sam." She said.

"Shall we then." Katana said with a mock bow. The others nodded their heads. "CHARGE" they shouted as they ran towards the demons.

"Goku go I'll finish them off," Kai said. "Go in and help Katana." Kai said just after she finished another youkai. "No Kai you go get her." Goku said.

"Kai behind you." Goku shouted. It was to late, Kai turned around and she had no time to block.

'BANG' the Youkai fell to the ground. Kai's head turned to where the shot was fired.

"How about you go kai and we take care of it." Sanzo said. The others nodded their heads. Kai nodded her head and left after katana.

"There are to many." Megumi said. She turned around and shot ice at another guy. "I know" Sam said as she chopped a guy's head off with her axe.

"KATANA" someone shouted. All heads turned that way. "Kai" all three of them shouted. Kai ran over to them.

"Oh man you guys started the party without me." Kai complained. "Yes sorry." Sam said.

Kai ran over to Katana. "Shall we." Kai said. "We shall." Katana said. Kai and katana both ran at the demons. Megumi and Sam followed their example, and tag-teamed the demons.

"Well these guys weren't that hard." Gojyo said dusting off his hands. "Since were done lets go check up on the girls." Hakkai said. The nodded there heads in went to find them.

"Wow" was all they could say about the sight in front of them. Kai and katana were beating a bunch of demons, but along with them were two other girls. Kai and Katana were tag teaming the guys. Katana would get first shoot at them with her nyoi-bou and then Kai would slice them up with her Sais.

The other two girls that were fighting with them were fighting just like Kai and Katana were.

The first girl caught sanzo's eye. She was a girl with long straight blonde hair that went down to her ankles. It was tied up into a loose ponytail. She had a pale complexion that really brought out her crystal clear blue eyes, but if you look closely in to them you can that her eyes were cold and had no emotion in them. She wore a loose black tank top with black cargo pants. Her pants were held up with a studded belt. She was wearing blue sneakers. She had a pistol in one of her pockets. She had a scar on her face that went from her left eye to the middle of her check, and before she killed a guy with her axe she did a little dance.

"Sam,'' the other girl shouted. The one named Sam turned her head. "Stop dancing and actually fight." She shouted.

'This girl has to be the girly on of the group.' Hakkai thought looking her up and down.

This girl had silky blonde hair with pink streaks in it. Her long blonde hair was held up in two loose pigtails. She was wearing a bright pink tank top with plain pink shorts. Her eyes wear pink also. She was about 2" shorter then him. She had brass knuckles on her hands. She had pink boots that went just a little above her knees.

"Megumi shut up." Sam shouted. "Guys stop fighting each other and fight these youkai." Katana shouted.

"Guys there are only a few youkai left, lets tag team them and take them out." Kai suggested. The others nodded there heads and fought off all the demons together. In no time all them demons were killed, and in the middle of everything were the four girls.

"Sam its been so long since we've seen you.'' Katana shouted hugging her best friend. "Same here you baka saru." Sam said. Megumi just laughed at her friends old nick name.

"What brings you guys here?" Kai asked her friends. "Nothing much just going west." Megumi asked. "Same here" Katana and Kai said.

They heard someone clearing their voices in the back round and turned their heads in that direction. They saw the boys staring at them as if they grew two heads.

"Oh how rude of us," megumi said. " I'm Megumi and this is Sam." Sam waved her hand at them. "Of course you guys know us already." Katana said.

Hakkai turned to his friends. "This is Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo, and I am Hakkai." He told the girls. He pointed to all his friends as he introduced them.

They heard noises and the girls got in to fighting positions. "Kirara stop chasing Noalo." Katana told her cat. " Noalo come back here." Megumi called to her pet. She ran to her master. So did Kirara.

"So what brings you guys here?" Katana asked the guys. "We came to save you." Goku said while blushing a little bit.

"And we came to save Goku and Kai." Gojyo said. We all laughed at this.

"Can we get out of here, its kind of giving me the creeps." Kai asked. The boys nodded their heads and we left. The girls all left with a guy besides them.

With kai and Gojyo. "Thanks for saving me both times." Kai said. " No problem." Gojyo wrapped his arm around her waist, and to his surprise she didn't hit or slap him. She just leaned on his shoulder. They walked the rest of the way their in silence.

With Sam and Sanzo. "Why don't you talk at all?" Sam asked. "None of your business." Sanzo replied. "Come on you can talk to me." Sam said. Sanzo was getting fed up with her. He got his pistol read. Little did he know Sam did too. Sanzo smirked at her and put his gun away.

With Megumi and Hakkai. They were walking in silence and kept looking. "So what are you guys doing here." Hakkai asked breaking silence. "Were going west to India." Megumi said. "Why." He asked. "I don't know all I know is we had to find the others and go west." Megumi said.

With Goku and katana. "Hey thanks for coming and rescuing me." Katana said looking at Goku. "No problem I am always here to protect you." Goku told her. Katana blushed a little bit. Goku saw her blush and smirked.

"Hey guys were here." Kai shouted at the rest of the group. " I think a guy and girl in a room." Gojyo said. "We will do this due to personalities.'' Sam said.

"Then that means: Hakkai and Megumi, Sam and Sanzo, Goku and Katana, and Gojyo and me." Kai said. No one seemed to object at the idea and left with the person they were sharing a room with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Getting closer part 1

Goku woke up to the smell of food. He opened up one eye to see Katana was right in front of him. He also saw that his arm was around her waist, and he was holding her kind of possessively. He blushed as she moved closer.

'What will happen if she woke up?' goku thought. She was starting to stir from her sleep. He didn't know why but he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Katana moved closer to the warm pillow that was behind her. She felt something tighten around her waist. 'Hey when did pillows have arms?' katana thought to herself.

Katana opened up one eye and saw Goku right behind her, his arm around her waist sleeping. 'He's asleep,' Katana thought, 'That always happens in this situation.'

Katana turned around in his arms. 'Awwwwwwww…he looks so peaceful when he's asleep.' Katana thought smiling at his face.

Katana absentmindedly took her finger and started trace his face. 'His face is so soft.' Katana thought.

She looked down to see his arm tighten around her waist pulling her closer. She looked back to see his eyes looking intently into hers. She saw that her finger was tracing his face still. She immediately took her finger away. She blushed then looked down, hoping her wouldn't see her. Unluckily he saw it.

He smirked when he saw her blush. 'I caught you.' He thought to himself doing a little victory dance in his head. He started to laugh at her face. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ok I'm getting up." Katana announced. She looked down. "Goku could you please get your arm off my waist that would be very much appreciated." Katana said. Now it was Goku's turn to blush. He blushed as he took his arm off her waist. Katana got out and headed to the door, where she picked up Kirara. She looked around and saw Goku staring at her. She opened the door and left.

Katana wandered outside looking for her friends. She wandered around and only found Sanzo. She ran over to Sanzo.

"Hey Sanzo do you know where Sam, Kai, or Megumi went." She asked Sanzo just stared at me. "Ok then I'll leave you alone." I said and started to walk away.

"They went to the beach." Sanzo said to me. I smiled and nodded me head. He pointed in a direction and I went that way.

Goku came running out of the building, he looked all over for Katana but couldn't find her.

He ran into Sanzo. "Sanzo." He didn't finish. Sanzo just pointed in the direction. Goku nodded his head and ran after her.

Out of the shadows Kai and the others came out. "Did you do it?" Sanzo nodded his and light a cigarette.


End file.
